The Soldier
The Soldier (also known as Jane Doe, real name unknown) is one of the nine mercenaries hired by Redmond Mann to fight against his brother, Blutarch Mann, in the Gravel Wars. Formerly, he fought in the second World War. Background The Soldier, also known as Mister Jane Doe, wanted to desperately fight in the American army against the Nazi threat during WWII. However, he was rejected from the military. Not discouraged whatsoever, he flew over to Poland in Europe and proceeded to train himself in the use of firearms before embarking on a Nazi killing spree. He stopped his actions immediately after he heard the news that the war has ended in 1949. In 1968, 19 years afterwards, he was recruited by Reliable Excavation and Demolition - the CEO of which being Redmond Mann - to fight against his brother's - Blutarch Mann's - company of Builders League United. Alongside 8 other mercenaries, he would wage war with the near-identical opponents. Stats Attack Potency: Building level '(Can harm Scout. Comparable to those who can harm him.) 'Speed: Subsonic '''with '''Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the Pyro, who can deflect incoming rockets and Mach 2 arrows. Can move at 64.1 meters per second.) Durability: Building level '(Can survive ground-zero explosions of the Cow Mangler, which is capable of vaporizing a grown man - a feat that requires 0.7 tons of TNT to perform. Brushes off his own rockets without much issue. More durable than Scout, who survived three rockets while already being injured. Comparable to Pyro, who survived a building-sized explosion.) 'Hax: Immunity to Soul Manipulation (The Medic has surgically removed each of the Mercs' souls and implanted them into himself. Because of this, it is likely that Soldier can also come back from the dead moments after his death, as Scout did so once before.), Resurrection (See reasoning before. Consumed a whole bottle of Merasmus' "Kill Me Come Back Stronger" pills.) Intelligence: 'Average, but inconsistent. Was given legal powers by Merasmus. Can perform exorcisms, but would only do so in Guam, as that is where he possesses the legal right to do so. Infiltrated Grey Mann's robot meeting. However, he lacks common sense and thinks that the only (relevant) country in the world is America. Refuses to use equipment that he as much as suspects being made by anything else than an American company. 'Stamina: Superhuman. Ran for 5 hours straight. Was unfazed by having his hand chopped off by Pyro. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Techniques *'Kamikaze:' Soldier throws away his current weapon and unpins one of the grenades from his chest and thrusts his fist into the air before the grenade detonates, killing both him and nearby enemies. *'Rocket Jump: '''By firing rockets beneath his feet, Soldier can propel himself into the air, allowing him to reach places impossible to get to by other classes. Equipment |-|Primary Weapons = *'Rocket Launcher:' A portable RPG. Can, somehow, hold 4 rockets at once. Soldier carries 20 additional once on him. (All other Rocket Launchers have such stats unless specified.) *'Direct Hit:' A rocket launcher with a scope on the side. Rockets are 80% faster and deal 25% more damage. Deal guaranteed mini-Crits against enemies sent airborne via explosions, grapple hooks or rocket packs. However, it has a 70% smaller blast radius. *'Black Box:' A black rocket launcher in the shape of a box. Holds 3 rockets at once. On hit, restores up to 20 Health Points. *'Rocket Jumper:' A rocket launcher with orange markings. Allows for Soldier to carry 60 rockets on him. However, it deals absolutely no damage and is mostly used as a tool for greater mobility. *'Liberty Launcher:' A rocket launcher made of green metal and wood. Holds 5 rockets at once. Rockets are 40% faster. Deals 25% less damage overall. *'Cow Mangler 5000:' A futurustic ray gun. Does not use ammo and instead needs to be reloaded via a crank on its side. Using this method, it can fire 4 shots before needing to be "reloaded". Deals 80% less damage to Engineer's buildings and turns full Crits into mini-Crits. Secondary fire is a charged shot that, after a brief set-up time, releases a projectile with a massive radius. The blast mini-Crits enemies and sets them on fire for 6 seconds, additionally disabling Engineer's buildings for 4 seconds. However, it empties the magazine. *'Beggar's Bazooka:' A crude rocket launcher made from garbage. Can hold 3 rockets max. Weapon starts off empty. Holding the fire button allows the Soldier to keep rockets inside - when released, it fires the rockets at a 70% increased fire rate. However, the rockets suffer a slight deviation and are thus inaccurate. Additionally, inputting more rockets than 3 will cause a minor explosion that will damage the user. The rockets have a 20% smaller blast radius. *'Air Strike:' A rocket launcher in the shape of an atom bomb. Holds from 4 to 8 rockets. Clip size is increased per kill, for up to +4 rockets. Grants increased attack speed while rocket jumping. Deals 15% less damage, has a 10% smaller blast radius and an additional 10% smaller blast radius when rocket jumping. |-|Secondary Weapons = *'Shotgun:' A pump-action shotgun firing a spread of 10 pellets with each shot. Holds 6 shots at once, with Soldier carrying 32 more. (All other Shotguns have such stats unless specified.) *'Reserve Shooter:' A shotgun made of green metal and wood. Holds 4 shots at once. Has a 20% faster switch-to speed and a 15% faster switch-from speed. Deals mini-Crits against enemies that are airborne via explosions, grapple hooks or rocket packs. *'Righteous Bison:' A futuristic ray pistol. Fires a projectile beam that penetrates enemies and can't be deflected or destroyed. Doesn't use ammo and instead needs to be reloaded by pumping the piston on the back. Using this method, it can hold 4 shots. The projectile deals 25% less damage for each enemy penetrated and deals 80% less damage to Engineer's buildings. *'Buff Banner:' A rectangular yellow flag mounted on a small backpack, which only appears after activating the weapon. Comes equipped with a bugle. After filling up the 'Rage' meter by dealing damage, Soldier can sound his bugle, giving his team and himself a buff in the form of guaranteed mini-Crits for 10 seconds. *'Battalion's Backup:' A triangular yellow flag mounted on a back-mounted radio receiver, which only appears after activating the weapon. Comes equipped with a bugle. After filling up the 'Rage' meter by dealing damage, Soldier can sound his bugle, giving his team and himself a buff in the form of immunity to Critical damage, increased resistance to all damage by 35% and increased resistance to Sentry Gun damage by 50%. Passively grants the user an additional 20 Health Points. *'Concheror:' A rectangular flag with a quad diamond-shaped symbol mounted on a wooden box, which only appears after activating the weapon. Comes equipped with a conch shell. After filling up the 'Rage' meter by dealing damage, Soldier can sound his conch, giving his team and himself a buff in the form of increased movement speed and the ability to heal for 35% of the damage they deal. Passively heals the user. *'B.A.S.E. Jumped:' A parachute concealed in a backpack. Allows the Soldier to deploy the parachute an indefinite amount of times mid-air, slowing his descent. *'Gunboats:' A pair of boots with metal plating on the bottom. Grants 60% less self-inflicted damage from rocket jumping. *'Mantreads:' A pair of tanker boots. Reduces push force taken from enemy damage by 75%. Deals 3x falling damage to the enemy that Soldier lands on. Grants a 200% increased air control then rocket jumping. |-|Melee Weapons= *'Shovel:' A hand-held folding shovel. Can be used to dig your grave. *'Equalizer:' A silver-headed pickaxe with blood on both its ends. When deployed, increases damage dealt as the user's health decreases. Soldier gets 90% less healing from Medics. *'Pain Train:' A piece of wood with a railroad spike on the top, alongside several smaller nails. Increases user's capture speed by 1. Raises bullet vulnerability by 10%. *'Half-Zatoichi:' A katana. Has a 37% longer melee range than other weapons. On kill, heals the user for 50% of their health. Has a slower deploy and holster time. It is Honorbound and if it's sheathed before killing someone, it damages the user for 50 Health Points. *'Disciplinary Action:' A riding crop with a leather loop at the tip. Has a 70% longer melee reach than other weapons. On hit, boosts the user's speed for 4 seconds and the hit ally's for 2 seconds. Deals 25% less damage. *'Market Gardener:' A shovel made of green metal and wood. Deals Crits when the wielder is rocket jumping. Has a 20% slower swinging speed. *'Escape Plan:' A withered pickaxe. When deployed, increases user's movement speed as his health decreases. User takes mini-Crits and gains 90% less healing from Medics. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Accidentally broke both of Scout's arms. *Snapped a bear's neck. *Beat a robot by swinging another robot. *Broke the Classic Spy's neck with a punch. Speed/Reactions *Sidestepped rockets. Durability/Endurance *Endured torture from the Classic Pyro. *Recovered from having his back broken in less than a minute. Skill/Intelligence *Served in World War II and awarded himself with medals he made. *Joined the RED team to have something to do. *Lead an assault against a BLU base. *Killed Tom Jones. *Alongside his team, regularly fights against supernatural threats, such as mages, talking books or even sentient eyeballs. *Alongside his team, stopped Grey Mann's robot invasion. *Infiltrated the Administrator's base. *After Grey Mann took over Mann Co. (thus making the Mercenaries jobless), joined the rest of his old team to fight back. *Took part in defeating the Classic Team Fortress Mercenaries. Powerscaling *'The Mercs''' (All of the Teufort Nine should be comparable to each other, as they fight together all the time and sometimes against each other.) Weaknesses *Hopelessly patriotic. (Refuses to use equipment made by non-Americans. Hates being called a civilian and will go into a blind rage if someone does so.) *Completely insane. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Soldiers Category:Team Fortress Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Building Level Category:Subsonic Category:Supersonic Category:Sword Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Valve